


Bleeding Out

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John is bleeding out in a doomed timeline.Dave is trying to keep him awake.





	Bleeding Out

Dave is hunched over John's body, holding onto his hand.

Looking down at John's wound. 

The cut was deep. Jack had scratched him across the chest.

John chuckled to himself, "I didn't do anything heroic." 

John closed his eyes. "I'll probably just wake up again if I..."

"No." Dave slaps his cheeks. "No, John. Just in case stay awake. I dressed your wounds, you'll be fine."

"But..." John murmured. "It... it hurts."

"I know." Dave told him. "I know that it feels painful. But you have to hold on."

"Can... I at least sleep?" John asked.

"No. Stay up with me." Dave slapped his cheeks. "Until Rose gets here."

"She..." John's eyes started unfocusing.

"John." Dave snapped his eyes back into focus with that.

"Huh?" John asked.

"Come on, buddy." Dave begged him. "If you stay up we can talk about those shitty movies you love so much."

"Hey-" John mutters. "They aren't shitty."

"Of course they aren't man." Dave tells him. "I'm just trying to make sure you stay up."

"Hmm." John hummed. Closing his eyes again.

"Didn't I just ask you to stay up?" Dave started patting John's arm.

"I want... I want to rest for a while, Dave." John asked. "Can I just... rest my eyes?"

"Nope." Dave shakes his head no. "Sorry man, gotta fuckin stay up. Rose'll be pissed if she comes all this way and has to be the one to wake you up. You know that. You don't want to put that on her."

"Hmmm." John tousled.

Dave kept scanning his mind for any reason for John to stay awake.

"Hey." Dave patted John's arm. "I know something that will... shock you awake."

"Huh?" John asked. "what?"

"I uh... John..." Dave muttered. "I... I have a... a... I have a crush... on... on..."

"Jade?" John asks. 

"No." Dave narrows his eyes under his shades. "I... I like... you."

John's eyes widen. He looks over at Dave. Staring into his shades, the reflection showing just how shocked John looks.

"I know. Right?" Dave laughs.

"You... you're just saying that." John's eyes are still wide from before.

"No." Dave nervously says, "I really... do like you."

"Wow... I..." John's lids lowered again. "I had no idea."

"Well... I didn't exactly make it super obvious for you? What with Davesprite coming back to save your life."

"Save all of us..." John corrected.

"You specifically..." Dave muttered. 

"Hmmm." John was starting to fall asleep again.

"John. Come on." Dave patted his arm. "You can't just fall asleep after a big revelation like that. This changes everything about our friendship."

"No. It doesn't." John muttered. "I still... I'm still your best bro."

"Yeah but.." Dave sighed. "Dude, It's it crazy that there is a dude whose head over heels in love with you?"

"In love...?" John muttered.

"Yeah." Dave replied. "You made.. you made my bros training... bearable."

"You're... in love... with m-" John slowly began to doze into a slumber.

He slipped into rest. Slipped into sleeping. Waking... waking as a ghost.


End file.
